


should old acquaintance

by FreshBrains



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, MCU Femslash Holiday Exchange, New Year's Eve, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You would think the war ended all over again,” Angie yells, voice overpowered by the shouting throngs of partygoers choking Times Square.</p>
            </blockquote>





	should old acquaintance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for Tumblr user [iwannabearobin](http://iwannabearobin.tumblr.com/). Happy Holidays!

“You would think the war ended all over again,” Angie yells, voice overpowered by the shouting throngs of partygoers choking Times Square. Her cheeks are rosy from the cold, and her stylish knit winter hat is sliding to one side of her head.

Peggy wraps an arm around Angie’s shoulders, tugging the other woman closer—she can’t help but be protective in such a large crowd of people. “I suppose this is the done thing to bring in the New Year in New York City?” Glittery paper falls from balconies above, sticking in Angie’s hair in red, blue, and silver flakes, and half a block away, a brass band is starting in on a booming rendition of “Auld Lang Syne.”

“One may think,” Angie says, leaning in close so Peggy can hear her, her breath warm on Peggy’s neck. “But this is the first time I’ve been able to come. I’ve always been workin’ or had to stay home and babysit.” She cranes her neck, her smile still spread wide, so she can look at the waves upon waves of New Yorkers in the streets. “It’s something else, ain’t it?”

“It’s _loud_ ,” Peggy says. She’s not been fond of noisy events like this since the war, but she also can’t ignore the general merriment in the air, the feeling of _hope_ in the crisp night. She glances around and her cheeks warm as she sees a man and a woman pressed up against the side of a Laundromat, necking like kids in front of everyone.

“Peg,” Angie chides with a laugh, “it’s _tradition_. You know that. A kiss to bring in a new year.”

It’s true—couples are swarming the streets, wrapped in each other’s arms, their cumbersome coats and scarves fumbled to the pavement, curls tugged out and ties loose. It isn’t exactly scandalous—it’s just _free_ , sweet, uninhibited.

“Then we should do the same,” Peggy says evenly, and leans down to press a warm kiss to Angie’s cheek, just missing the corner of her mouth. She pulls back and looks Angie in the eye, trying to gauge her reaction.

Angie’s mouth parts sweetly, and she tugs her mitten off to touch her lips with her fingers, right on the spot where Peggy’s mouth was moments before. “If you’re gonna do it, _commit_ to it,” she says, cheeks flushing and eyes sparkling, and cups Peggy’s cheek in her mitten-clad hand. “Happy New Year,” she whispers, and kisses Peggy on the lips. Their bodies are still close, close enough for their movements to be masked by hair and hats.

Peggy melts into it, arms tightening around Angie’s waist, almost tugging the other woman off the ground as adrenaline courses through her body. She kisses Angie _hard,_ desperate, messy and a little breathless, her hands bunched in the fabric of Angie’s coat. Even after their lips part and their breathing slows, they remain intertwined, a private moment in the middle of bustling Times Square.

“We’re gonna knock 1947 out of the park,” Angie says, and Peggy smiles, lips grazing her lover’s warm neck. “You and me, English. Nothin’ can stop us.”


End file.
